The Training Core will recruit, train and develop a cadre of well-trained Latino and Afro/Caribbean investigators who conduct studies that address service delivery issues and analyze interventions designed to increase access to care and reduce health and mental health disparities among minority populations. We plan to accomplish this goal through a closely mentored and didactic research training and support program designed for junior faculty members, post-doctoral students, graduate students, pediatric and psychiatric residents and fellows, and clinical and research fellows. The Training Core will build upon the collaboration of the two partnering institutions for the UPR/CHA EXPORT Center - the University of Puerto Rico (UPR) and the Cambridge Health Atliance (CHA) - and will be enhanced by a subcontract with the Department of Health Care Policy (HCP), Harvard Medical School. The specific Training Core aims are: AIM 1 Establish a training program that supports faculty and trainees by coordinating resources, leadership and expertise from all sites to provide formal training and mentoring. AIM 2 Increase the number of independent Latino and Afro/Caribbean researchers who will focus their careers on reducing health and mental health disparities. AIM 3 Provide a series of individualized mentoring and training activities to prepare junior investigators for an independent research career in the area of health disparities and minority health. AIM 4 Coordinate and monitor the mentor and research training activities carried out in each site to ensure the progress and quality of the contributions made by the trainees to health disparities research with Latino and Afro/Caribbean populations. AIM 5 Integrate the training function with the functions of the Research, Shared Resources and Community Outreach Cores through training activities that bring trainees into contact with activities in these other project cores. The Training Core will utilize and build upon systems in place at UPR, CHA, and HCP to mentor minority trainees. Key faculty in this Core have extensive experience supporting new researchers and conducting research training.